Sealed Away
by WhippedTopping
Summary: Shes been dormant for years. What will happen when Myer's "present" breathes again? How will this affect Hellboy, whose still bitter from Liz's betrayal? HellboyxOC M for later chapters
1. The Present

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters :)**

* * *

><p>Hellboy took a long drag on his cigar and puffed out a ring of smoke. His jaw was clenched and his tail flicked irritably.<p>

John T. Myers was coming to visit.

'_Goddammit. I managed to ship his scrawny ass over to Antarctica and he has to come and visit.' _He thought bitterly. He nudged Abe with his elbow, slightly leant towards him and asked "Whys this kid comin' back?"

"Red, it's just a visit," The fish man began using various hand gestures as if it would aid his explaination. "He'll leave soon enough, just be patient. His squad discovered something buried deep underground in a remote location of Antarctica; possibly near Troll is what I think he said."

"Troll?" The large man's eyebrows bunched together.

"Troll is the area of Antarctica owned by Norway."

"Oh."

As if on cue, the two massive elevator doors slid open and Myers walked out with six various agents carrying a hefty box. John walked over to Liz and kissed her as Tom Manning guided the others to a vacant lab where the deposited the rectangular crate onto the counter with a thud. Hellboy's fist clenched and he tried not to glare too much at the smaller man. He might almost hate him.

* * *

><p>"The hell's this thing?" the red ape muttered blowing a layer of dust off the foreside of the object after he entered the room. Manning coughed and shot him a harsh glare. The unnamed agents pried the top of the crate off with a crowbar and set it aside.<p>

Inside was a coffin.

Hellboy stared at the wooden tomb. Although the ancient exterior, the deep brown wood looked preserved as did the silver engraved design on the sides and glossy cover. His golden eyes scanned over the unknown symbols and delicate craftsmanship.

"Myers! Why in God's name did you bring a _coffin_ to my organization! You dug up someone's grave?" Manning snapped at the man.

"N-no! Never, sir! Wait till you see what's inside, this was completely frozen in ice and preserved," he tried to reason. Manning's eye drifted to Abe.

"Fish stick. Do your magic." Blue nodded and stretched out his hand. His fingertips brushed over the case.

"Mm, this wood… is a type of Maple tree that grows in Norway," Abe began tilting his head lightly.

Myers interjected, "But isn't Maple wood-"

"Yes, its usually very light… Oh, it seems as though this wood was soaked, maybe marinated, over a long period of time… in what seems to be… the juice taken from plums."

"Heh, whoever's in here must be ready to come out," Red snickered, but the others ignored his joke.

"This writing… Is unknown to me, but it is made with liquid melted silver," Abe continued.

"Can we just open this up already?" Red groaned impatiently.

"Red," Liz whispered sternly. He threw up his hands dramatically in defense.

"Yeah, I don't give a damn about the wood," Manning coughed.

Abe reached down and slowly lifted the lid off the top.

**Inside of the coffin was a girl.**


	2. Trailmix

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. :)**

* * *

><p>Laying the coffin was a slender woman.<p>

"It's a chick?"

"Wow…"

"Jesus Christ, we're gonna get sued."

Her skin was fair and pale from lack of sunlight, but her cheeks were softly dusted with pink as if she was just sleeping. Only a maroon sheet shielded her body. Her hair was a light brown and its curls seemed to reach her chest. She looked like a normal human girl. There was just one thing out of the ordinary.

Her eyes and mouth were sewn shut.

"Interesting," Abe commented as Hellboy made a weird face. Abe picked up a metal instrument and snipped off the knot end of each string. "These threads are very strong and durable; whoever did wanted to be certain that she was sealed tightly." He carefully tugged each string out of its hole until both eyes and mouth were unstrung.

"That's just weird," the large man commented gazing at the girl.

"Its possibly part of the culture, I'll find out in a min…" Abe cut off. Hellboy raised an eyebrow.

"Blue? Blue what's… wrong…" He caught what the fish was staring at. All of the holes where the thread was once present were slowly closing up. "What is this girl?" Abe reached out softly grasped her hand.

…

…

"Ah…!" His face moved into something Hellboy guessed was squinting. "I… can't see much… Its like something is keeping me out… All I could see is… she's from Norway… I think her name… Something about being dear…" He pulled back and thought for a minute. Hellboy couldn't stop staring at this girl. She wasn't gorgeous, she just looked average, but something just pulled him in. Abe brushed his fingers over her face and pulled her jaw down. Inside of her mouth was a silver cross. He used the tool to remove the object from her lips.

"Hm," Abe looked thoughtfully at the religious item.

"Why is that there?" Manning inquired tilting his head to get a better look as Abe set it on a tray along with the pieces of string.

"Usually this type of burial happens when people are terrified of the being. Maybe it has something to do with that regeneration we saw earlier," Abe explained. Liz stepped forward while holding John's hand.

"She's sort of pretty. Mostly average, but…" She trailed off. Abe began to lift her eyelid, but behind it was just white. Suddenly, he felt her twitch and her other eyelid flew open. Everyone jumped and all but Hellboy took a step backwards. They watched as two crystal blue orbs rolled down and stared at the ceiling. Her pupils dilated and one pale hand gripped the edged of the box. Now everyone backed up as the woman began to rise into a sitting position. Fear nagged at the two human men and slightly at Liz. The expression on the other two seemed to be curiosity (Hellboy's curiosity most likely different from Abe's considering the sheet fell down when she sat up). The female blinked hard and looked around.

* * *

><p><strong>~?'s POV~ *The Norwegian phrases are translated at the bottom*<strong>

"Mmm… H-hav?"I looked around and squinted slightly. Despite the dim conditions of the room, everything seemed too bright. "Hvor er jeg?" These stared at me with blank expressions.

"W-what is she saying, Abe?" A bald man asked, looking slightly scared. I turned and looked at him, tilting my head. He flinched and backed up further.

"Hva sa du? Jeg kan ikke forstå deg ..."

"Shes speaking Norwegian!" A shorter brown haired man exclaimed and everyone looked towards him.

"He's correct," A blue man took a couple steps forward and I turned my attention to him. "Can you speak English?" I tilted my head again. What were they speaking? It sounded familiar…

"Oh, screw this, Myers, do you know Norwegian?" A large red thing interjected. The small man's big eyes stared at him and he nodded quickly.

"Y-yes, well, a little bit… Uhm…Vet… du hvordan… å snakke English?" He tried to get the words out of this throat. I stared at him attentively for a second.

"English…? …Oh, engelsk? Litt… Uhm...Heh…Hello?" My timid voice cracked a bit, but I tried to speak with determination. "Uhm… My…father spoke…engelsk… English…"

"Delightful! Can you tell us your name?" The fish sounded excited to learn more about me. I tried to get up and managed to exit the box and stand in front of them, naked I might add, and I smiled slightly.

"My… Name is Karita Arntzen."

* * *

><p><strong>~Hellboy's POV~<strong>

Abe and Manning left with that girl to run some "tests" on her. I think Manning just wanted to stare at her tits. I laughed. '_That's the closest thing he'll get to sex.'_ I heard Liz giggle from across the room. The two of us and Myers were sitting in Abe's library waiting for the fish to return. I laid sprawled out on one couch trying to take a nap while the two _lovebirds_ sat on the _loveseat_ being all _lovey dovey._ I scoff. She said I was jealous. I'm anything but that! I sneak a peek at them. Liz is laying in that _bastard's_ arms. How could she do this to me? I _loved her._ I gave her _everything I had._ How does she repay me? By getting it on with my "nanny". I grunt in a futile attempt at trying to remind them that I was in the room and fold my hands behind my head. The tiny couch groaned under my weight. My head turned when I heard the two massive doors of the library open. Abe paced inside the room accompanied by Manning and that girl… Kat…Kar… uhm… Kari something? I dunno, but she was now wearing some black robe type thing.

"Well," Abe began after he came to us. I sat up straight and leaned back. "We ran the tests and it turns out that she," He paused and gestured to her. "Karita, is completely healthy! In order to learn more about her and where she came from, she will be staying with us until further notice." She smiled and the whole introduction show began.

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later<strong>

Karita has been with us for two months. John went back to Antarctica one month earlier. She seems to get along with everyone, but is usually in her room. She can speak English better now, but she never goes on missions with us and we've never really talked.

"Damn, where did I put my lighter…" I mumbled to myself as I fished around in my pockets. I felt something collide with my chest.

"Mew!" I looked down surprised.

"Oh, shh. Its okay," Karita stroked the ears of a small calico kitten. Her big blue eyes looked up at me. "Uhm, I believe this is yours?" She held the kitten up to me and I gently scooped it up.

"…Uh, thanks, Karita, right?" She nodded. I noticed how much bigger I was compared to her.

**~Karita's POV~**

Even though I've been here for a couple months, Hellboy and I have never spoken.

"Uhm, she was following me around for a bit. I asked Abe who she could've belonged to and he told me you." I looked down and blushed a bit, feeling weird about talking to someone I don't know. I fiddled with my fingers and looked back up.

"Oh, I don't know how she could've gotten out…" I smiled.

"Does she have a name?" He shook his head.

"Well, I name 'em when I get 'em, but there too many for me to remember," He laughed softly. I reached up and scratched the kitten's ears. My hand brushed Hellboy's. _Hes very warm…_ "You can name her if you want." I smiled up at him.

"Can I?" He nodded. "Uhm… Trailmix!"

"Trailmix?" He gave me the weirdest look.

"Well," I frowned a bit. "Yeah, cuz… shes all… different… colors…" I trailed off stupidly. Hellboy grinned and laughed. I felt like I missed something. "Is it a bad name?"

"Hah, no, sorry."

**~Hellboy's POV~**

Hah, she was kinda cute. I handed her the cat and she hugged it to her chest.

"You can keep 'em," I chuckled, thinking that I probably have enough in my room.

"Really? Thank you!" Her lips curled and she looked extremely happy. _Heh, to think a cat could make someone so happy._ "I used to have a cat when I was little… I think," she looked down in thought.

"You think?" I scratched the kitten's ear with my left hand. "Do you not remember?"

"Not really…" Her eyes traveled up to my face again. "I don't remember much of anything."

"Karita!" The two of us spun around and saw Abe walking towards us. "There you are, I think I've found something of interest."

**~Karita's POV~**

Abe took us to the library and laying on a desk was a large book. The pages were turning yellow with age.

"What is this, Abe?" I asked when we came upon it. Hellboy tagged along behind us.

"These are the records of the citizens that lived in Norway. Look at this." Abe pointed to a name on the page.

"Keith Arntzen…"

"He's the only one with that last name from 1932 until 1995," he added. "Does that name sound familiar?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was the name of my father…but… it says…" I squint trying to read the blurry text. The letters are worn with age.

**_Name: Keith Moes Arntzen_**

**_D.O.B.: Nov 18__th__, 1932_**

**_D.O.D.: June 6__th__, 1995_**

**_Age: 63_**

**_Family: No known relatives._**

**_Death: Unknown causes._**

I frowned and ran my fingers over the page.

"_Come to me…"_ I jerk back and look around.

"Karita? What's wrong?" Abe puts his hand on my shoulder, but jolts back and stares at me with wide eyes.

"_I miss you, daughter… Come back…" _I gasp and feel my hands clasp together on their on accord. Something brings me to my knees and my eyes squeeze shut.

"Augh…"

"_Good… come closer…"_

…

…

…

_I open my eyes. Everything is grey and black feathers float all around me. I can't speak. Where am I? I see a man materialize in front of me. His wasn't facing me. Blood trailed down his back from his shoulder blades. He slowly turned and before I knew it he was in my face, gripping my head harshly. A pointed tongue flicked out of his mouth. Sharp teeth formed a grin. _

"_Do you remember now, my _dear_?" He shot back and…_

And I was back in the library.

* * *

><p>Norwegian phrases:<p>

Hav – What

Hvor er jeg – Where am I

Hva sa du – Who are you

Jeg kan ikke forstå deg - I cannot understand you

Vet du hvordan å snakke English – Do you speak English

Englsk – English


	3. Church

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>I sat there, in the middle of the library, and stared directly ahead of me. I was dumbfounded and didn't know what to do. My throat felt dry and I blinked hard. I was suddenly aware of my painfully clenched hands. I quickly unclasped them and inspected the small indents that my nails left on my pale skin.<p>

"Hey," I felt someone nudge me slightly and Trailmix rub against my side. I closed my eyes tightly and they burned. I opened them again and turned to see Hellboy bent over staring at me with a confused expression. "You ok, kid?" I took a deep breath and held it in. I nodded and let the air flow through my nose. Hellboy helped me to my feet and gripped his coat to keep myself steady. Abe hurried over and looked at my face.

"What did you see?" He sounded more concerned than curious.

"Well," I began, flinching as I heard my voice crack. "When I touched the book… I heard someone calling to me. They called me their daughter…" I frowned.

"S' it yer dad?" Hellboy asked casually.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "When I opened my eyes everything was grey and dark. It looked like black feathers were falling from the sky. I…" I paused and tried to calm the churning in my stomach. "I saw a man… Blood was dripping down his back and… he asked me if I remembered… then he called me his dear and… I was back here…" I looked up at the two men as they thought about what I had said. Neither said a word as Hellboy flopped back down on the couch and Abe searched for a book. I heard Abe mumbling to himself as he scanned each manuscript.

"Dear…dear…hmm…why does that sound…huh…" He paced back and forth making me feel dizzy. I felt something wet slide down my back and reached around to touch my shirt. I scrunched up my face and brought my hand back into view. Blood smeared over my palm. In a second I was on my feet. I yelped and practically tore my shirt off. Right at that moment Liz walked into the room with Tom and I had 4 pairs of eyes on me. Tears began to form in my eyes as I looked from face to face.

"What do I do…?" I whispered trying to calm down. Liz placed her hand on my shoulder and I took another deep breath. "What's happening to me…?"

I sat on the floor of the library in just my bra and my jeans with a black towel draped over my shoulders. Abe was still looking through books and Liz took Hellboy's place on the couch accompanied by Manning. Trailmix sat upon my lap, asleep, and Hellboy was taking up the spot next to me on the ground. His tail was lying in the carpet behind me, slightly curled around my body. Hellboy glanced at me.

"Does yer back hurt?" His voice was barely above a whisper. I shook my head and sighed.

"No, it actually doesn't," I looked up and smiled at him. "I'll be fine; I've been frozen for the most part of my life." That must've comforted him a bit because he returned my smile. I looked over at Abe. He walked to and fro infront of the large bookcase.

"Blue, yer gonna walk yerself into a ditch," Hellboy called to him.

"Yeah, what are you looking for?" He sighed and closed the book.

"Well, something has been… bugging me," I nodded signaling for him to go on. "When I first used my powers to see into your being I couldn't see much of anything."

"Huh, I don't know why…"

"I think there may be something over you preventing my intrusion." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "What I did find, however, was something about being dear. Then you said that the man you saw, called you "dear"."

"Oh, that's whats been buggin ya?" I turned toward him and laughed a bit. "My name, Karita, came from the Latin term caritas, from carus, which means "dear"."

"Ah," He didn't talk for a moment. "Well… I did find something." All of a sudden everyone's attention was on him.

"Well? Spit it out, Fish stick!" Manning wasn't helping the situation.

"Uhm, I am not… completely positive, but with all of these notions," he paused and fiddled with the spine of the book. "It seems you might be a Nephilim." No one said anything.

"Mind explaining more?"

"A Nephilim is the offspring of a male angel and a female human." I frowned. "That vision you saw was most likely your father; angels that mate with humans usually are stripped of their wings and forced to live on earth."

"I guess that's why the feathers were falling and his back was bleeding…" I scratched the back of my head and the towel slid off my shoulders. "Oops."

"Huh…" I shivered as Hellboy's fingers trailed over my back. "You stopped bleed'n, but…" I felt him draw two lines from my shoulder blades down to the small of my back. "Ya got a huge v-shaped scar…"

"Mm?" I tried to turn my head to look, but failed miserably. I opened my mouth to talk only to be interrupted by the loud warning siren.

"Well, looks like it's time to go," Hellboy yawned and rose to his feet.

"Karita, you should come with us just in case something else happens," Abe told me as everyone got up to leave. I nodded, left to get another shirt, and we were on our way.

* * *

><p>Soon we arrived at a large abandoned church. The gigantic structure eerily loomed over us. I gaped at one of the broken windows as Manning told the others what we were doing.<p>

"There have been calls of disappearing people that go into the church. No one comes out." He shuffled through papers. "It's our job to find out why." I had a horrible feeling deep in my gut. I fiddled with the end of my black elbow length shirt and picked at my nails. I turned to them and bit my lip.

"I'm going in with you guys." At first they disagreed, but soon let me tag along only if I didn't get in the way.

When we pressed through the doors I was afraid that they'd fall off the hinges. The door creaked, the steps creaked, the floor creaked. I bit my lip and traveled inside. Two rows of pews filled the room and at the back was a small podium. I great stain glass window took up most of the back wall as smaller ones lined the other sides. I stared in awe and the various pictures. Something snapped to the left of me and I froze up. I gripped the sleeve of Hellboy's duster and he brushed me off. We all watched in amazement as a figure rose from the dust before our eyes. It was the man from my vision. He was tall and lean with broad shoulders. Brown hair was swept across his face and his sharp red eyes pierced into my soul. Tan trousers hung loosely on his hips and he was shirtless and barefoot. He held up his hand for a moment then let it drop to his side. He began taking steps forward.

"Augh, I can't move!" Hellboy groaned and tried to struggle.

"Ugh, me ei-" The man held up his hand again and Liz was silenced. I took a step back and realized that I was the only one with mobility, but I needed to face this man. He approached me and gripped my face.

"Mm. Hello again, _father._" I growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Review if you want chapter 4!<strong>


End file.
